Simplify the following expression: ${1-4(2k+5)}$
Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ 1 {-4(}\gray{2k+5}{)} $ $ 1 {-8k-20} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -8k + {1 - 20}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -8k {-19}$ The simplified expression is $-8k-19$